If It Means A Lot To You
by ETERNALEATER
Summary: A quick comedy about the ups and downs of love. Cat and Mouse style. YukixKyo. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

WARNING LIGHT LIME!

* * *

"_An' hey Darling. I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leavin'."_

Yuki knew he was special. He didn't even have to look. Not that he _seemed_ special, he looked like an ordinary 'I-hate-the-world' teenager; with orange hair. It wasn't exactly uncommon for people to bleach their hair, but his was just so _vibrant_.

It made him squint.

He knew, full well, that people like that didn't deem themselves special. In fact, it was mostly those people that ended up in group therapy. They were the ones most likely to pile the world on their shoulders, to take other people's problems and burden themselves with them. It was people like Kyo, hard on the outside, but bruised and battered up on the inside that often ended up in group therapy. Not people like Yuki, people sweet and soft on the outside, and hard and brittle, like diamond, on the inside. People like Yuki hid and coveted their problems like sunken treasure.

They were so different. But exactly the same.

But it was because they were in group therapy that they met. And for that reason no matter how much Yuki hated the group, he never regretted going to it.

"_Yeah, I want it, but no, I don't need it. Tell me somethin' sweet to get me by."_

* * *

"_Cause I can't come back home 'till their singin'."_

"So why don't you introduce yourself." The counselor asked in the coaxing voice of a possible mother… with a clear threat of decapitation.

"Uh."

She almost glared at him. "Don't be shy." Yuki was sure that her "sweet" voice was in place only after years of practice.

"Well… uh. Hi." The orange haired teen gave a little wave and a smile that looked more like a wince. "I'm, uh, Kyo."

"Kyo," she began, Yuki could tell that if she could, she would be smashing his head on the desk with her clipboard. "Why don't you tell us why you're here?"

His face tightened. "It's personal." He ground out.

She smiled, well smirked was more like it. "Group therapy is about sharing Kyo. This is a place you can be open and honest. Everyone around you is here to help and support you."

Yuki gripped his hands to prevent himself from guffawing. That topped of his list for the most ridiculous bullshit he ever heard.

Kyo, though, was not so amused. His hands made white knuckled fists in his lap and he was mouthing something to himself. Probably counting, it always calmed Yuki down.

"Well?" She was egging him on. Not necessarily a good thing considering it looked like he was ready to smash _her_ head on the desk with his fists.

It was about that point that any control Kyo had once had, was officially thrown out the window.

"I-I was… I was just…!" He snarled grabbing his chair and tossing it across the room. It hit the wall (amazingly still intact) with a deafening clang.

"IT'S NONE OF _YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" _And he ran out of the room.

"_La, la-la-la la-la-la."_

* * *

"'_Till everyone is singin'. If you can wait 'till I get home."_

After Kyo's little "incident" the room was buzzing. Everyone was either excited or nervous about what had happened.

All except Yuki. Instead he calmly strod over to the counselor.

"Sensei?" She looked up at him and smiled. It was mostly the idiot counselors that took to him. It wasn't as if he encouraged them, they just sort of came.

"I just wanted to know if I could go talk to him." Yuki had put on his uncertain face. Playing her like a harp. "Kyo, I mean. I think that maybe if I would just tell him you were trying to help that maybe he could come back and join us."

She gave him her most seductive grin. It made Yuki want to vomit.

"_Of course _you can Yuki. In fact I think it's a wonderful idea. It's probably easier for him to talk to someone else going through difficulties than it would talking to some boring old adult like me."

Yuki smiled, "Your not boring or old at all sensei." In fact, Yuki found her incredibly amusing.

She smiled again, shifting so her short skirt rode up even higher on her thighs. "Your too kind Yuki."

He all but ran out of the room.

He found Kyo he was up on the roof. Laying smack dab in the middle, on top of some picnic benches. Another difference, Yuki noticed. He would have found an edge and stood as far from the middle as he could.

"Hey. Stupid." Kyo jerked up, almost falling off the table.

"Shit!" He growled at him. "What the hell are you doing, idiot?!"

Yuki stood right in front of him and pushed him back down. "Good question. What the hell _were_ you doing?!"

His brow furrowed, "Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how much groveling it's going to take for her to get past your little stunt?!"

"What the hell d'you mean?!"

Yuki sighed, "She was already pissed off today as it was. She isn't even supposed to _be_ here, she's covering for another counselor."

His brow furrowed even more. "Why are you telling me this?"

Yuki smirked. "You owe me."

"I don't even _know_ you!"

He looked down coolly at the flustered teenager. "Regardless, your episode cost me. I _hate_ it when that _woman_ hangs all over me."

"So what! It's not _my_ fault if the stupid counselor flirts with you!"

"It is when you make it so _I _have to flirt with _her_."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!"

"Who do you think she takes it out on when a stupid _newbie_ gets frustrated and throws a fit?"

"I WASN'T THROWING A FIT!"

"You acted like a three year old."

"I DID NOT!"

"Regardless," Yuki pinned him down with his stare, making Kyo squirm. "You owe me."

"_Then I swear to you, that we can make this last. La, la, la."_

* * *

"_If you can wait 'till I get home."_

When they returned Yuki looked as calm and collected as ever. Flashing a smile to sensei before returning to his seat.

Kyo however looked disgruntled. His face was flushed and he twitched nervously. He gave the counselor a stiff bow and a half-mumbled, half-shouted apology, still twitching constantly as she pinned him with a glare that could have killed an entire herd of cows.

But after he returned to his seat he couldn't stop his quick (and extremely obvious) glances at Yuki.

Not for the rest of the session.

"_Then I swear, come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well, it might be for the best."_

* * *

"_An' hey, sweet ay. Well I need you here tonight."_

It took two weeks. Two weeks of barely concealed glances and blushes before Kyo asked him.

Yuki had been asked to stay after by Mayu-sensei (their normal counselor). And Kyo ambushed him outside. Literally.

Yuki was pushed up against a wall, quite literally shoved between a wall and a hard place.

He blinked. "I don't know what your trying to do, but I don't think it involves pushing me up against the wall."

Kyo gave him a lopsided grin. "Actually it does."

Yuki raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm going to tell you something. And you're going to listen carefully. Okay?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice in the matter."

"Good." Kyo smirked. "And you don't."

"Whenever your ready."

"I'm trying to make it suspenseful here!"

"And how is that working for you?"

"Shut up."

"I'm waiting."

"Can't you just shut up like a good captive?"

"Oh. I'm a captive now?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Your kind of a shitty captor."

"Who the hell are you to judge?!"

"I'm the one waiting for you to tell me what's so important you have to pin me to a _wall_."

"You make it sound so kinky."

"Well that's what it is."

"Is not!"

"_Your _not the one pinned to a wall."

"Are you always this bitchy?!"

"Are you always this pushy?"

"I AM NOT PUSHY!"

"And I'm not pinned to a wall."

"WOULD YOU GET OVER THE DAMNED WALL?!"

"Would you tell me what's so important that I have to _be _against a wall?"

Kyo growled viciously. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FRIDAY DAMMIT?!"

_That _threw Yuki for a loop. "What?"

Kyo was about as red as a fire truck. "You heard me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"NO!" Kyo blushed harder. "I-I mean YES! Yes I'm asking you out!"

"And if I'm not gay?"

Kyo paled, "You-you ARE!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"YES YOU ARE!" Kyo was so flustered, a part of Yuki's brain wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust from being so agitated.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THINGS!" The part of Yuki's brain the wondered about Kyo's spontaneous combustion began to worry about his own safety if Kyo's head exploded.

"Oh. So that means that you automatically know _all _about me?"

"D-DAMN RIGHT!" What if chunks of his skull gave Yuki a concussion?

"Ah. So if I'm gay then how do you know that I don't have a boyfriend already?"

"B-BECAUSE!" What if the whole thing just exploded and Yuki was covered in Kyo's brains?

"I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" Eww. Stupid germs.

"Everyone?" Would steam come out of his ears before it happened, warning Yuki before hand that a deadly explosion was coming?

"YES EVERYONE!" Or would it just happen without warning?

Yuki decided he'd take the chance.

"Okay."

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELI—Wait. What?"

"What time on Friday?"

"U-uh. S-six."

"Meet at Central Park?"

"O-okay."

Yuki turned and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh, and Kyo?" Kyo looked up at him his eyes still wide, reeling from the shock.

"That was a question. You didn't tell me anything."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"_And I know that you don't wanna be leavin'. Yeah you want it, but I can't help it."_

* * *

"_I just feel complete when you're by my side."_

A date, Kyo decided, was a complete waste of time and energy with Yuki.

The whole date, they'd argued (well Kyo yelled, Yuki calmly destroyed his reasoning while wondering about exploding heads) and walked around the park. And by the time their stomachs had growled like vicious animals Yuki said he had to return home.

So here Kyo was, hopelessly flustered (he seemed to be more flustered these past few weeks than he was his whole life) and confused walking Yuki back to his house.

Which Kyo eventually came to realized was a fucking mansion and a half.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Yuki looked startled. "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

"That would be my house."

"THAT'S NOT A HOUSE!"

"Then what, pray tell, is it then?"

"THAT'S A FREAKIN' CANNIBAL!"

"Houses aren't cannibals Kyo."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"THAT FUCKING MONSTER THAT YOU CALL A HOUSE?"

"Maybe because it is."

"THAT IS _NOT_ A HOUSE!"

"I'm too hungry to deal with your stupidity right now."

"That's still not a house."

"Shut up." Yuki grabbed Kyo's very orange hair and crashed their lips together in the sloppiest goodbye/first kiss ever.

"What the hell was that?"

"Me shutting you up."

"That was _pathetic. _Do you know how to kiss _at all?" _

"Shut up." Yuki reached for him again.

"No. No no no. We are gonna do this _right_." Kyo cupped Yuki's face gently between his hands.

"I spent _way_ too much energy getting this date for it to end with a pathetic kiss like that."

And he brought their faces together, gently this time, to the most perfect kiss Yuki had ever felt.

When it ended Yuki realized that their bodies had come together and his arms had wrapped around Kyo's chest. Yuki blushed, for the first time (around Kyo), and stepped back, crushing the urge to ask Kyo to kiss him again.

It was only when he left that Yuki realized that they fit perfectly together.

"_But I know you can't come home 'till your singin' la, la-la-la, la-la-la." _

"'_Till everyone is singin' la, la-la-la, la-la-la."_

* * *

"_If you can wait 'till I get home. Then I swear to you that we can make this last. La, la, la."_

It took longer than three months before Kyo decided that he wanted to get into Yuki's pants.

Not that Yuki wasn't attractive and all but Kyo was still doubting himself when it happened. It could have had something to do with the fact that he felt like an insecure virgin.

But probably not.

It was New Years. He had softened Yuki with dinner (surprisingly he loved Kyo's cooking, not that it didn't take him over ten minutes of arguing to admit it) and _lots_ of kissing.

Yuki loved kissing. Mostly kissing Kyo, but he'd argued that it was possible for him to just like kissing and not like kissing _only _Kyo. He'd also said he wanted to keep his options open. Which undoubtedly lead to a furious Kyo, and them necking on the nearest hard surface.

But Kyo was eventually confronted with a dilemma. He had no clue how he was going to have sex with Yuki.

Yuki, of course, had some ideas. He sat atop a flustered (again!), swollen lipped Kyo working furiously at his cargo pants while trying to pull his own shirt off at the same time. Surprisingly it worked. And soon, Kyo was looking up at a very naked, very aroused Yuki. Before he could even think Yuki sat down on him. Kyo screamed and doubled up on Yuki, curling into a tight ball Yuki in the middle, coming fiercely.

"Oh _fuck_." After a moment he uncurled slowly. Laying back on the carpet, panting.

It didn't take long before Kyo had grabbed Yuki's hips and moved them both into a jerky, awkward dance.

This memory, like their first kiss, was unforgettable.

"_If you can wait 'till I get home. Then I swear come tomorrow this'll all be in our past. Well, it might be for the best."_

* * *

"_You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me. I can't wait through everything." _

"_Is this really happening?"_

Five and a half months later they had their first fight. Their first _real_ fight.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Yuki…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yuki please."

"I SAID _STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"_

"I swear—"

"YOU SWEAR HUH? _YOU SWEAR!_ YOU SWORE A LOT TO ME ASSHOLE!"

"I didn't—"

"YES YOU DID! DON'T _LIE_ TO ME!"

"WOULD YOU JUST _LISTEN—_"

"YOU _HAD _YOUR CHANCE! I'M NOT LISTENING ANYMORE!"

"YOU _NEVER_ LISTENED TO ME! NEVER! NOT ONCE!"

"WHAT _BULLSHIT_ IS THAT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM A FUCKING _SELF-HELP BOOK!"_

"ASSHOLE!"

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"_DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!"_

"_I SAID __**DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ASSHOLE!**__"_

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_

"_**FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**_

The "breakup" lasted about two and half days before the makeup sex kicked in.

"_I swear I'll never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway."_

"_We knew it'd happen eventually."_

* * *

"_**La, la-la-la. La-la-la. Now everybody's singin'. La, la-la-la, la-la-la. Now everbody's singin'. La, la-la-la.**_

_**If you can wait 'till I get home.**_

_**Now everybody's singin'. La, la-la-la. La, la-la-la."**_

It didn't take long for Kyo to realize that Yuki was the one he was supposed to spend the end of his days with. Even if he drove Kyo's blood pressure through the roof, and he would be the cause of his brain problems (in Yuki's opinion he already _had _problems so it wouldn't make that much of a difference).

Apparently life got a kick out of his suffering.

Not that Kyo was surprised.

They got married in the apartment. Haru got a marriage license over the internet and Shishou stood next to Kyo, the proudest parent in the world. Even Kagura was there (she was the flower girl) and it was inevitable that she would throw the basket at Kyo's face at the end of the ceremony.

Yuki wore Kyo's pajamas.

All in all it was a perfect day for everyone. Kagura who was able to give Kyo one last punch in the face, courtesy of Yuki. Kyo got lots of sex and the promise of eternity (aka death) with Yuki. Shishou got to see Kyo married off. And Yuki got to watch Kyo suffer.

A match made in heaven.

"_**Then I swear we can make this last.**_

_**La, la-la-la, la-la-la. Now everybody's singin'.**_

_**If you can wait 'till I get home.**_

_**Then I swear we can make this last.**_

_**La, la-la-la, la-la-la."**_

_**

* * *

**_Wow. I have to admit, I really like this piece. It's one of those things that you read on a sad day, just to make you laugh. I wrote the whole thing almost in one night. I had to go to bed, but finished in the morning. It makes me happy just reading it!

But I would really like to hear what you guys think. I personally like this piece but if you guys don't I'd like to know. Tell me if you think I should have done things differently, most of what I did was based on gut. And I don't have the inffallible Gibbs (NCIS) gut.

P.S. Now updated. My beta reader is back! ...For now. Updated: 7/10/09

Much love,

ETERNALEATER.


End file.
